


intimacy

by wingsaloof



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Late at Night, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nameless Protagonist, Sleeping Together, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Ryuji may be the only thing he has, but that's more than enough.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> don't you love when your warm-ups become longer than intended AND necessary?
> 
> Tradução da autora para o Português brasileiro disponível [aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464297).

He has grown used to that feeling, and he will terribly miss it when he has to leave it behind.

These two conclusions come to him, one after another, in the dead of the night, when it’s just him and the faint buzzing of his old TV in his room. Things he learned to call ‘his’ like second nature, although all of it is a mere loan. His favorite mug and his games, side by side in his shelf, sitting right next to his bed.

Given that he had to throw everything away when coming to this city, it’s both understandable and ironic how quickly he latched on to his few borrowed possessions. Things that had grown from replacements to landmarks of a sense of belonging. When his departure comes, what will be made of these things? Will Sojiro store it away, he wonders... The few things he bought out of his own pocket should go to his friends, but...

Well, at least, he still has something that is really his and no one else’s — one Ryuji Sakamoto, on the top of his bed, snoring away while hugging a pillow.

That feeling kicks the back of his head once again. Ryuji would come to Leblanc after school, they’d do homework together, have dinner together; some days he would go over to Ryuji’s and they’d have dinner with his mother instead. On the weekends, he didn’t hesitate in making himself home and sleeping over, playing on his old Nintendo until his eyes couldn’t keep up with the lights on the screen. Ryuji is an early sleeper, and a fast one at that. He crashes into his bed and falls asleep in no time. He kind of envies that, but on the other hand... some thinking won’t kill him, or at least he hopes so. He runs his hand through blond hair, and smiles at the way Ryuji leans into the touch. It seems like he’s having a good dream.

Maybe that’s how he should look at all of this. A nice dream. When it’s over, it won’t be the end, just the start of a new day. Even if he can’t carry everything over, he’ll do his best to keep what really matters by his side.

Ryuji tosses and turns around, eyes half-open in an attempt to understand what was happening.

“What time is it, man?”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to sleep. Move over.”

His boyfriend complies, making space for him on that small mattress. It's barely enough to fit one teenager, let alone the both of them — yet they still found it oddly comfortable, and so, a futon lies alone on the floor. Without saying any more, Ryuji slides an arm over his torso.

“G’nite...” He mumbles, already surrendering to Morpheus. Resisting the urge to laugh, he takes a minute to observe Ryuji’s sleepy features.

“Good night, sorry for waking you up.”

“N’prob, man... love you...” When it looks like he’s back to sleep, he manages one last message. “Don’ worry... I’ll go t’my futon when it’s mornin’... don’ wanna Morgana or the boss yellin’ at us...”

Instead of answering, he pulls Ryuji closer, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Looking delighted with the treat, he nuzzles against his neck, ready to dive back into silent dreams.

“Love you too.” He whispers before closing his eyes.

And that’s when it stops kicking at him, when it lets him be. As long as he still has that one thing, everything will be fine, regardless of what the world throws at him. All in all, they still have some time, so it’s okay to stay like this, even if it’s just for a little longer.

He turns the TV off.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingsaloof)


End file.
